


Say When

by recycledmedia



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your heart's been broken, you don't wanna open up to me<br/>But can't you see<br/>All that you're needing is someone to believe in you<br/>And when you are no longer afraid<br/>Darlin' I'll be just one word away<br/>Say when, I'll be there by your side<br/>For a day, for a year, for the rest of my life<br/>I know you're not ready<br/>But someday your heart's gonna mend<br/>I'll give you love without end<br/>Say when</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say When

**Author's Note:**

> episode - Strange Bedfellows
> 
> This vid was completed in 2003 and can be found on our 1st compilation and the DS compilation.

Stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4yHr7xV-9TI

A catalog of our vids can be found at www.southroad.com/rms. Megaupload links are no longer active.


End file.
